monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Noxa/MHFU: Poison Beetle vs. Poison Prey!
Equipment: Weapon- Chrome Death Razor Armor- Obituary Testa S Obituary Petto S Obituary Mano S Obituary Anca S Obituary Ganba S A.K.A- Poison Beetle Quest: 7 Star-Guild Name- 'An Evening Soaked in Poison' Reward- 6000z Completed- 6000z Time- 50:00 Completed- 31:37 Zone- Swamp (Night) Main Monsters- Iodrome Bulldrome Special Condition- HR 4 or up When I began the quest, I arrived in Zone 3 where it was cold. Therefore, I had to drink a Hot Drink before my stamina starts to drain itself out. Soon, I checked around the zone for my prey-- the Iodrome. Without any luck, I entered Zone 9 to check for it. That, too, was a failure. So, without any point for the main objective, I went to search for the Bulldrome while going through Zones 7 and 6. In both zones, I failed to find it; which led me to find it in one its' most common zone--Zone 8. Once I've arrived in the zone, I checked around for the Bulldrome... which was another failure. Soon, my trustful companion, Jasmine, quickly noticed our prey from behind. The Iodrome, also noticing our presence, released a weak roar. Now, without hesitation, I ran up to the beast and drew my weapon out with an attack attending it. Unfortunately, the Iodrome quickly jumped over my head as if it was going to attack me from my original position. Then, I continued with the same attempt as before. This time was a complete success! After Jasmine and I landing several attacks on it, a mysterious attacker charged to me-- it was the Bulldrome. I withdrew my attention of the Iodrome and started attacking the Bulldrome. This led up a fight between the four of us: Iodrome, Bulldrome, and Jasmine and I. Within an amount of time, I landed hits to where the Bulldrome became poisoned by either my blade or the Iodrome's poison. This led it ot go into rage against me. Soon, I started to land several attacks on the boar until it decided to withdraw from the fight and walk off into Zone 6. Now, the fight was back to its original position. Between the Iodrome and I, I was winning this fight. Like any monster who aren't showing any sign of defeat my prey ran away in the same direction the Bulldrome went. I left it be in order to heal myself and start looking for the boar. Soon, I've found it in Zone 7 where it was sleeping (first time I've seen a Bulldrome sleep). So, without hesitation, I charged my attack and landed the'' Final Blow on it. Now, after a few minutes of searching for the Iodrome, my supplies arrived. Now, I walk back to camp in order to get a Map and some Rations. Soon, I went to bed to recover some minor wounds. Afterwards, I went off into Zone 5 where I eat my Rations. As soon as possible, I've saw my prey travel through this zone onto the one in the east. So, I followed and founded that it was ready as soon as I arrived. By this time, I ran ahead of it, and it stopped entirely behind my tail and turned to attack Jasmine. In hatred, I attacked the monster twice and Jasmine delievered the ''Final Blow ''with one hit. While being too over-achieved, I've forgotten to carve the carcass of the Iodrome. :Well, as my first story being told, I think I did a great job into completing this quest. :'Quest COMPLETE!''' Category:Blog posts